The purpose of the project is to develop a strong program of gerontological research in the Department of Psychology at the University of South Carolina. Three different investigations are currently being pursued: 1. Dr. James R. Coleman. The study is investigating the effects of aging changes in brainstem auditory nuclei in rats using Nissl stains. To define tonotopin organization labeled 2-deoxy-D-glucose is utilized in the presence of low, intermediate and high frequency tones in young and old rats. The effects of auditory deprivation are also studied. 2. Dr. Keith E. Davis. The parameters of friendship relations are charted at four stages of the life cycle and the relationship of friendships to life satisfaction is also measured. Hypotheses about the cognitive structural correlates of friendship concepts are examined. 3. Dr. Thomas P. Cafferty. The exploration of generational differences in the meaning and structure of self-attributed success in life are examined. Open-ended questions and probes are used. Multidimensional scale and cluster analyses are applied to the data.